Rapsodias
by HikariyMaka-SasuNaru
Summary: Compendio de Song-fics SasuNaru. Las canciones revelan sentimientos y en ocaciones cuentan historias; ¿cuántas han sido escritas para nosotros? Nuestra historia y sentimientos se escriben hoy y así...


El rubio despertaba un día más sobre aquella cama solitaria y con la mitad de ésta vacía, a falta del cuerpo en el que siempre solía reposar su cabeza como si fuese un fetiche que le permitiera dormir tranquilo; pero las noches ya no habían vuelto a ser las mismas desde que aquel cuerpo se había marchado de su lado sin razón; aparente alguna, las noches se hacían largas tratando de conciliar el sueño y al fin caía rendido ante Morpheous solamente porque su cuerpo caía totalmente rendido de cansancio, y algunas veces solamente porque sus lágrimas le cansaban tanto que terminaban por dormirle, mientras en su cabeza resonaban una y otra vez los posibles por qué de su partida, el haberse ido sin siquiera despedirse…

_Desperté, no te vi, no te vi salir_

_caminé, por la calle pensando que,_

_por la tarde volverías tu_

Se levantó como siempre en esa mañana pensando que él había salido temprano por alguno de sus múltiples compromisos, así que se marchó sin preocupación alguna hacia la preparatoria, esperando que ahí lo encontraría después de clase; como siempre por la tarde, en la sala de profesores. Sin embargo, la cita vespertina y el encuentro "casual" sobre la mesa de trabajo del aquella sala no se dio aquella tarde, regresó por los mismos lugares que solían recorrer y la casualidad no estuvo de su lado, pues nunca más volvió a encontrarle, y así dejó que los días de depresión comenzaran, y que estos transcurrieran uno tras otro…

_16 de febrero del 2006_

_hace un mes,_

_hace un año_

_o más tal vez_

_me pregunto donde estarás_

Pero ese día se había levantado, como siempre, se había arreglado ya sin ánimos ante la vida, pues la vivacidad de sus ojos azules que tanto brillo y seguridad le daban a los que le rodeaba había desaparecido y sus amigos estaban preocupados, desde hacía meses, o en realidad no sabían bien desde hacía cuanto había desaparecido esa ferviente energía del pequeño rubio pues habían comenzado a creer que desde siempre había tenido aquel vacío en los ojos. A primera hora tendría la clase que él había dejado vacía, nunca más volvería a ver sus ojos negros, tan intensos y profundos posarse en él al pase de lista y con la complicidad de la noche pasada, contemplar aquella sonrisa de medio lado que solo su profesor podía esbozar, como cada victoria suya al arrancarle cada suspiro y cada parte de su ser en una noche desenfrenada en pasión. Pero aquel día sería diferente a los días vacíos, pues ese día a la primera clase que tendría, aquella búsqueda habría terminado.  
-Buenos días- fue lo primero que dijo al entrar en el salón de clases el azabache, sin prestar atención en que las miradas de los amigos del rubio se posaban en él y luego en su amigo quien lo miraba con aquellos zafiros desorbitados como si se tratase de un fantasma o de una jugarreta de su imaginación al encontrarle.-Empezaremos la clase de hoy con arte egipcio…-y comenzó a escribir algunos diagramas en el pizarrón para explicar aquello.

-Etto, profesor…Uchi…Uchiha- comenzó tímidamente Sakura, intentando expresar la incomodidad colectiva, tanto de sus amigos como la mayor incomodidad que sentía su rubio amigo en esos momentos.

-Si es algo en cuanto al tema, adelante..sino…no interrumpa la clase, señorita Haruno- dio media vuelta al frente observándoles, pues había estado ocupado en el pizarrón en cierta manera para evitarse la fatiga de aquella incomodidad.- Uzumaki…te espero después de clase-y volvió a lo suyo como si sus palabras no hubiesen causado el sobresalto con aquel peso que conllevaban juntas, produciendo un escalofrío mezclado con ansias en el menor.

La clase le pareció eterna al que siempre fue acusado de hiperactivo y aquello sólo lo confirmaba, ni siquiera pudo prestar atención a ninguna palabra del profesor, pues aquel "Uzumaki…te espero después de clase" aún le retumbaba en los oídos. La clase por fin terminó y todos esperaban las reacciones entre ambos amantes, cuya relación se había rumorado después de que el Uchiha desapareciera, ¿aquel había sido el motivo?

-Al que descubra tras la puerta será definitivamente suspendido…- amenazó el profesor ante las miradas de los inquietantes alumnos y los más aún inquietantes amigos que le hacían señas con la mirada Naruto de que estarían ahí para apoyarle. Una vez que el tumulto se hubo disipado y que el Uchiha se hubo cerciorado de esto, volvió a su escritorio, sentándose, y contemplarle con la mitad del rostro oculto tras las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su nariz.-he vuelto…-reafirmó lo obvio, consciente de que el menor aún podría pensar que sólo era un sueño- cambiaste las cerraduras del departamento?- el estudiante negó con la cabeza- bien…estaré en casa para las siete, quieres que lleve la cena?-el tono que usaba entre desconfiado fue adquiriendo poder conforme las palabras salían de sí mismo.  
-N-no..no lo entiendo, Sasu..ke..qué..f-fue…?-tartamudeó con el cuerpo temblándole de los nervios de su regreso.

-No hagas preguntas, Uzuratonkachi, el caso es que he vuelto y está bien a las siete? A menos que no quieras que vaya…entonces no habría problema, puedo cenar en casa y ahorrarme la otra ración…  
-A las siete está bien- concluyó el rubio sintiendo un pequeño nudo en la garganta…tomó sus cosas y como si hubiesen hablado de un trabajo que necesitaba ser revisado, se marchó del lugar.

_de repente vuelves otra vez_

_y me pides que todo sea como ayer_

Llamaron a la puerta, y apagó el monitor de la computadora dejando un ensayo a medias con sus ideas, abrió la puerta y la sonrisa de un azabache le recibió desde el marco de ésta.

-Aún te mueres por un tazón de ramen, cierto?- le enseñó las bolsas donde traía los pedidos y entró en el departamento, no sin antes darle un beso como aquellos acostumbrados; fugaces, en los labios al menor sin que este pudiera quejarse, y fue a la cocina en busca de los platos en donde servirle.

-Sa…Sasuke…-empezó tímidamente el menor, rebuscando con sus propias palabras decirle lo que sus amigos habían dicho con tal de abrirle los ojos.

_Vete! dime que buscas en mi?_

_quiero olvidarte_

-Serías un reverendo, baka si lo aceptas de nuevo- decía Sai mientras caminaban para hacerle compañía de regreso a casa.

-Sai tiene razón, Naruto…no puedes volver a aceptarle…no así de fácil porque entonces…-continuó la pelirosa, ambos amigos le observaban inquisitoriamente mientras el rubio intentaba retener varias lágrimas.

-Pero lo amo…de verdad lo amo, lo extrañé demasiado y…-

-No puedes aceptarlo después de lo que te hizo!!!-gritaron al unísono sus amigos. Tenían razón, pero después de todo él debía enterarse el motivo por el cual le había abandonado, así que les confirmó que no lo haría y que todo estaría bien…por más que le doliera tener que ser él quien lo alejase de nueva cuenta de su lado.

_vete! que es lo que quieres de mi_

_quiero perderte_

_que no podré caer de nuevo a tus pies_

-mmm?...que quieres?-preguntó el Uchiha mientras servía la cena y luego le observaba ante el hecho de que el rubio se quedara estático en su lugar, casi petrificado sin poder decir nada más.-Ah..ya entiendo, creí que querías cenar primero pero si quieres el postre antes…-se acercó hasta él tomándolo posesivamente por la cintura y acercando sus labios a su cuello para comenzar a dejar esa pequeña marca que siempre había tenido por costumbre hacerle.

-Espera!!! Sasuke…quiero que te vayas!!!- gritó con dificultad sorprendiendo a su profesor, algo que notó en su mirada, aunque luego regresó con aquella mirada cargada de lujuria mientras seguía aprisionando su cuerpo al suyo.

-Así que en mi ausencia aprendiste nuevos juegos?...así que, ahora jugarás el hacerte el que no quiere?- regresó a su labor de repartir besos alrededor del cuello del menor, mientras este soltaba pequeños quejiditos, ¿cómo poder resistirse a quien había estado esperando tanto?, ¿a quién amaba?. Poco a poco fueron hacia la recámara que en realidad venía siendo el lado oeste del departamento pues no estaba dividido por paredes más que en la cocina y así, el profesor pudo ubicar a su alumno delicadamente sobre la cama, mientras lo despojaba de sus ropas tomándose su tiempo y éste correspondía con suspiros y uno que otro gemido al sentir la lengua de su profesor rodándole una tetilla.

_Recordar tus caricias, tus besos y demás_

_pensar que tal vez eso volverá a pasar_

_una vez más, aquí estás._

Mientras la temperatura continuaba robándole su sentido racional, con aquellas caricias un pequeño sobresalto le llevó a recordar que aquella no era una noche más entre los brazos de su amante, que no llevaban dos días sin verse…sino más…Se apartó de él como pudo empujándole, recibiendo una mirada entre extrañado y confundido por parte de éste.

-Que sucede?- preguntó aún con aquella expresión intentando acercarse, aunque el Uzumaki ponía ambos brazos suyos extendidos impidiéndole el paso.

-Por qué?...Por qué te fuiste?- intentó retener las lágrimas puesto que no quería darle lástima, pero aquellas lágrimas se habían convertido en sus fieles amigas nocturnas y no podía alejarlas, siendo que eran su única compañía.

-Ya te dije que no hagas preguntas, dobe- gruñó por lo bajo el azabache mientras volvía en su intento de acercarse al menor, pero éste seguía interponiendo los brazos y con aquellos ojos azules fulminándole, eran tan profundos y cayó en cuenta de que nunca antes había notado esa profundidad hasta aquel escalofrío de esa mirada que nunca antes había visto en el menor y que nunca antes había dirigido a él. Suspiró, sentándose en el borde de la cama dejando por la paz sus vagos intentos.-De verdad no quieres saber el por qué…-el entrecejo del rubio se frunció más dándole a entender la seriedad de su actitud- De verdad que no quieres…no quieres saber la razón…-continuó con aquella mirada y el azabache volvió a suspirar, por alguna razón no quería lastimar su corazón rompiéndoselo en mil pedazos, no porque realmente le importase destruir aquel sentimiento, sino porque sabía bien que destruyéndolo jamás podría volver a aquel departamento y a esos encuentros casuales, debía admitir que deseaba el cuerpo moreno del rubio-te extrañé…te necesitaba…-dijo tratando de que la expresión del rubio se relajara, no quería decirle nada más pero esté continuó con aquella mirada, y ambos quedaron en silencio.

-Dime por qué te fuiste?-su voz sonó cargada de un enojo que ni él mismo había caído en cuenta que había guardado durante tanto tiempo, con el mismo hecho del dolor de haberle extrañado tanto y ambos lo notaron, y sólo confirmó el temor del azabache.

_Ni soñando podría ser verdad, no sé…_

_te confieso que te extrañé,_

_y ahora verte me hace bien_

_pero vete antes de que yo_

_a tus brazos me decida entregar._

Suspiró, a sabiendas de que diciéndole la verdad todo terminaría, y se meditó en realidad cuanto valía la pena tenerle cerca…y le asustó el hecho de que fuera demasiado. El bufido del rubio ante la impaciencia le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Me fui porque…porque una noche antes me habías dicho esas dos palabras…"te amo"- repitió el Uchiha, recordando aquella noche que entre sus brazos y mirándole con aquellos zafiros el rubio se lo había dicho.

-Entonces por qué volviste ahora?- preguntó sin entender el rubio

-Porque creí que esa estupidez ya se había borrado de tu cabeza…que habías entendido que esto no es más que…

-Una aventura de una noche y nada más?- tembló de coraje y ciertamente de la impotencia de no poder retener más sus lágrimas.

-No, Naruto…es que no era sólo de una noche…era de todas las noches y nada más…- el rubio apretó el puño sosteniendo fuertemente las sábanas, consciente de que las lágrimas ya le estaban traicionando y salían a flote. Estaba consciente de que todo había empezado por causa suya, que él le había insistido al profesor en que debía tomar unas asesorías individuales y así una tarde de estudio después de otras, en la cual ambos habían estado tan cerca del otro sobre aquel pedazo de papel donde el Uchiha le había estado explicando la manera propia de estudiar historia…había surgido el beso y la declaración de un rubio estudiante hacia su profesor, creyendo que éste le rechazaría y sin embargo sin saber el cómo había terminado en el suelo con el peso del cuerpo del profesor y con un apasionado beso, y así aquella fue la primera noche en que también entregó su virginidad, su cuerpo; uno al placer y el otro al amor…Ahí estaba su error, siempre le había amado y nunca pensó que éste no pudiese hacerlo- sabes que tenía novia, cierto?- el rubio asintió, sabía que tenía novia pero él le había asegurado que todo era para cubrir las apariencias y así tener contento a su padre que quería que su hijo menor ya contrajera matrimonio. El azabache suspiró- Verás…me casé- los ojos del estudiante se desorbitaron ante la sorpresa y el peso de aquellas palabras que habían terminado por destruir lo que quedaba dentro de él.-Así que me fui de luna de miel…-mirada interrogante del rubio, ¿tanto tiempo?- y encontramos una casa, cerca de la ciudad porque a esa molestia le molesta el ruido de la ciudad así que nos establecimos ahí, pero decidí volver a trabajar como profesor…sólo por hacer algo y alejarme un momento de ella…y también…para poder verte…porque te extrañaba- repitió el Uchiha, como si eso fuese a cambiar o reparar el corazón herido del rubio.

-Entonces…estás aquí a pesar de estar casado porque…-"porque me amas?" quería afirmar el rubio pero sabía bien que no era por eso sino por lo que hacía unos momentos había dicho, la ventura de todas las noches y ya- esperas que seamos amantes y ya?

-Exacto…sabía que comprenderías y dejarías esa tontería…-sonrió el azabache pasando por alto que la voz del rubio temblaba.

-Por favor…vete…-su mirada estaba gacha y perdida en las sábanas, mientras sujetaba fuertemente ésta con los puños.- Vete…no quiero verte…no quiero..y no puedo volver a estar contigo…vete!!!-las manos del Uchiha se movieron instintivamente para abrazarle y eso había causado su enojo y que el chico gritara y le empujara de su lado para que se marchara.

-Pero, Naruto…-sabía que aquello pasaría y que no él no lo tomaría a bien, que se alejaría que aquella relación fugaz desaparecería con aquella verdad. Y el rubio no podía creer que el Uchiha, alguna vez le hubiese demostrado celos, posesión hacia su persona y le había llamado "su pareja" delante de sus amigos, únicamente porque Sai le había abrazado por la cintura en uno de sus juegos para molestar a la pelirosa, y aquella relación…al parecer inexistente se esfumaba en esos momentos, despertándolo a la cruda realidad de que nunca fue nada, nada más que una aventura para él, sexo…sexo y nada más.

_Vete! Dime, que buscas de mi?_

_quiero olvidarte! Vete!_

_que es lo que quieres de mi?_

_quiero perderte!_

_vete! Dime, que buscas de mi?_

_que no podré caer de nuevo a tus pies_

_vete!_

***

_Hola a los que me leen por primera vez y Hola a los que me han leído últimamente. Quiero agradecer el apoyo que me han dado por el fanfic "Complejo de Edipo", el cual figura ser mi primer fic de varios caps. Ahora bien, "Rapsodias" es un proyecto que he tenido desde hace poco más de cuatro años, aún no concluido. Ha pasado por varios procesos de creación míos, es decir, muchos cambios en cuanto al trama, pero casi siempre igual, un conflicto entre Sasuke y Naruto. Pero he decidido no ser egoísta conmigo, no quiero forzarme y confieso que el proyecto no me aventuré a seguirlo porque la historia nunca terminó de convencerme, llegaba al desenlace y no podía terminarlo, quiero decir que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Por eso, he decidido seguir a las pocas personas que me han seguido y que sin duda se los agradezco infinitamente. Quisiera que después de leer el primer capítulo de lo que será "Rapsodias" me aconsejen en: si debo continuar la historia a riesgo de no saber cómo terminarla (pues debe contener una canción según el concepto mismo del título) o si, como he estado pensando últimamente, debo seguir con varios one-shots (que es lo que mejor me sale, según yo)song-fic. ¿Qué me aconsejan? Se los agradeceré inmensamente. Gracias y se despide de uds.: Hikari!!_


End file.
